There Now, Steady Love
by Whats Mine Is Yours
Summary: AU. What started out as a bet, turned out to be so much more. NaruHinaKiba


_**AN: I do not own anything.**_

* * *

Kiba's head lay softly on the palm of his hand, his eyes threatening to close. His arm was propped onto his wooden desk, his Trigonometry textbook opened up, giving him the faint _I'm-paying-attention_ look. The droning voice of the teacher was too bland to stay awake to.

A few seats back, a blonde teenager yawned, ready to fall asleep himself, when he suddenly saw the back of a familiar black-haired boy he knew too well. Too well enough to ignore.

Smiling mischievously, Naruto tore out a blank piece of paper from his binder, and scrunched it up in one hand, glancing at the teacher, whose back was apparently facing them, then smirked, ready to throw the projectile.

No one seemed to notice Naruto's imminent plan; everyone else seemed to be falling asleep as well. _The perfect opportunity to throw a paper ball at the Uchiha_. Naruto laughed inwardly.

Taking one last look at the teacher, Naruto then threw the ball at the aimed boy's head with much force.

Unfortunately, the black-haired boy didn't seem to notice; he kept his head towards the textbook he was reading from. Naruto growled inaudibly, and then eagerly took another paper, forming another paper ball.

Mr. Hatake looked back at the class, eyeing Naruto for a split second before turning back to the problem written on the board. Naruto quickly leaned forward and threw it again, this time a little harder.

The boy, Sasuke, seemed to have felt it, because he suddenly turned towards the blonde, obviously knowing it was him, and glared.

Naruto covered his mouth, trying to hold in his laugh, as Sasuke turned back around muttering a few inappropriate words.

Not being able to control himself, Naruto took yet another paper, rolled it up into a ball and threw it unconsciously. _This will drive Sasuke insane_, Naruto thought evilly.

But instead of hitting the Uchiha, it had bounced off the back of the boy sitting next to him.

Kiba instantly woke up from his so called _Trig-nap_, and looked behind him with annoyance. With Naruto being the only one who was apparently aware of the class they were in, he narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell was that for?" Kiba shouted at him, irritable. He had woken him from his nap; he could not let him get away with that.

His voice had been a little louder than he wanted it to be, and a few students had popped up their heads at the sudden sound.

Kiba instantly regretted it, because Kakashi had turned around, slapping the book he held in his hand shut.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Inuzuka?" He asked calmly. "Do you not believe _x equals seven_?"

Kiba sat up in his seat, eyes widened at the question. A few people snickered at his expense.

"Er, no sir. I was just," He swallowed, trying to think of something logical to say. "… I thought x equals eight." _Hm_, _makes enough sense._

Kakashi smiled through his, strange, mask and placed the book he held on his desk. "Good for you Kiba. I see you have discovered my mistake."

Kiba stretched his eyes even more at the man's words. He didn't even know what was going on.

"I did?" He asked, actually surprised.

"You did." He repeated.

Kiba grinned at his spontaneous accomplishment, and then leaned down on his desk, forgetting all about Naruto and his urges to throw paper balls.

Naruto, however, still wanted to annoy little Sasuke over beside Kiba, so he took another piece of paper, _the tree killer_, and rolled it up into another ball, yet again, determined to anger the Uchiha.

This time when he threw it, it had hit Sasuke, but bounced off to hit his neighbor.

Kicking Kiba out of his happy stupor, the brown-haired boy shot up his head at the blonde.

"Oh, it is so _on_!" He uttered angrily, taking out his own piece of paper.

Naruto had smirked at his goal, Sasuke eyeing him madly, but to his displeasure, had just gotten another opponent.

The paper had hit Naruto in the face.

Kiba laughed quietly as Naruto took the paper, impatiently, throwing it back to Kiba. "That was for Sasuke, you idiot!"

Kiba snarled at him. "Damn it! Would you just stop?!" Yet, he himself attempted to throw the ball back at him.

Naruto took out another piece of paper, while a few students started to see the quarrel that was erupting.

A whole bunch of papers had suddenly gotten tossed into the small paper-ball war the two had started. It was a surprise Kakashi hadn't noticed yet; he was still facing the board.

"Take this you bastard!" Naruto yelled in a low voice.

"God, you're annoying!"

"Shut up!"

As the _quiet, _yelling and fighting had continued, a timid girl, who sat just between the two boys, looked up from her own book she was reading, for one of the paper balls had hit her head. A few other loose ones lay on her desk too.

At one point, one of the balls had mysteriously got thrown across the room, right into Kakashi's silver hair, stopping his hand in the middle of writing an equation.

Naruto and Kiba both noticed the motionless teacher, and then paused themselves to look at him to see if he noticed. _He noticed._

Slowly, Mr. Hatake turned around, and then bent down to pick up the small, scrunched up piece of paper. He observed it, and then looked at the class hesitantly.

"What's this?" He asked, with the same mellow voice on. Nobody answered though.

Kiba slowly bent down to his desk, trying to hide behind the boy sitting in front of him. Naruto dropped the ball he was currently holding in his hand and slunk down in his seat.

Unfortunately, Kakashi noticed both of their reactions.

He sighed, almost silently, and threw the ball into the trash can with perfect precision.

"All three of you have detention. Today after school." He said tonelessly; you could barely hint the agitation.

Everyone knew who he was talking about yet, that third person he addressed confused both Naruto and Kiba.

"I'm sorry sir, but did you just say _three_?" Kiba asked, the only one with enough courage to ask.

Kakashi looked up and smiled bluntly. "Yes did you not hear me correctly?"

Kiba shook his head slightly. Naruto raised his brows.

"You, Mr. Uzumaki and Ms. Hyuuga will serve detention in this class at 3:00pm."

Almost everyone in the classroom had dropped their jaws. Did they not hear it correctly?

Naruto was about to object, but Kakashi raised a hand.

"Please no more talking for the rest of the period or I will not hesitate to put you _all _in detention." He turned back to the board, and continued the problem he had left off a few seconds before.

Everyone had turned to Hinata, _Ms. Hyuuga_ he had recalled, and stared.

There she sat innocently, she too with a puzzled face on. Her cheeks turned red when she looked up to see all eyes on her. Balls of paper lay all over her desk like there was an unexpected snow storm of paper balls.

Nobody tried to speak up again.

* * *

_3:00pm Mr. Hatake Rm 115_

The room was deadly silent. Three people sat in the room. Kakashi sat his desk, a small orange book pulled closely to his face. Kiba sat in the same seat he had previously owned, and Naruto sat quietly, a few seats behind him.

The door suddenly clicked open, and in came the expected and awaited girl.

At that exact moment, the school bell had rung, and the sound of students filing out of other classrooms filled the air.

The dark-haired girl gave a slip of paper to Kakashi then took one of the front seats, avoiding both Naruto and Kiba's eyes.

Kakashi closed his book, leaving the page dog-eared, and then put it down. He smiled.

"Good. Now that we're all here, I want you three to write a very detailed, 400 word essay on why you shouldn't throw paper balls during class." He leaned back into his chair. "You may start."

Naruto sighed heavily, Kiba glared at Naruto, and Hinata took out a paper and pencil from her bag quietly. Kakashi happily went back to his book.

::::

One hour later, the clock behind Kakashi's head read 3:55.

Hinata sat at her desk, her paper and pencil pushed to the side, a book pulled to her own face. Naruto scribbled quickly onto his paper, and Kiba doodled in the margins of his paper.

Kakashi put his book faced down onto his desk and stood up.

"You can now hand me those essays and go home." He said, coming up around his desk. Hinata stood up in response, and handed him her paper.

"This won't happen again, will it?" He asked Hinata in a reassuring voice.

"N-No sir." She murmured. "Goodnight."

Quickly, she took her bag and fled the room, as if in a hurry to leave.

Kiba, seeing her exit, too got up quickly to give his paper to the teacher. Naruto followed behind, grabbing his bag along with him, not wanting to be left alone with the masked teacher.

"Dude! Wait up!" Naruto called after closing the door behind him.

Kiba stopped abruptly to glower at the blonde. "What is it now?"

Naruto looked into the other direction of the opposite hallway to see the girl a few steps ahead. "Shouldn't we apologize?"

"To who?" Kiba asked, a little irritated.

"To that girl." Naruto replied, pointing towards the small figure in front. "We _were_ the ones who got her into this."

Kiba sighed, pausing to look up at the ceiling before nodding. "Fine. Let's go."

Both of the boys turned in her direction and started to run towards her.

"Hey you! You! Person who was in detention with us!" Naruto called out, his voice echoing in the empty hallways.

"Idiot! She has a name you know." Kiba uttered, a little annoyed that he had to stay behind even longer than he planned.

"Well do you know what it is?" Naruto shouted back.

Kiba just ignored the question, and continued to run. Naruto laughed at his response.

Soon enough they had caught up with the girl, whom they didn't know the name of, once they reached the parking lot.

Hinata was standing at the curb, looking down the streets expectantly. Though it was empty.

"Hey!" Kiba shouted, exasperated that she only noticed them until now. "Can you wait up for a second!?"

Hinata turned towards the two panting boys, giving them a questioning look. "Sorry, were you talking to me?"

"…YES!" Naruto shot out. "Who else is out here?!" He bent down, trying to catch his breath.

Hinata noticed the blonde's exhausted tone then reddened. "I'm so s-sorry! I didn't kn-know!"

Kiba leaned against the light pole next to her, his heart racing from all that running. "Jeeze, you're fast…" His comment directed at the embarrassed girl.

"I'm so s-s-sorry!" She covered her face nervously. "I didn't mean to ignore you! I just, I didn't know it was me you were talking to! I am so sorry!"

"Okay! Naruto interrupted, bringing his hands up to his hips. "You can stop apologizing."

Hinata looked at him, turning redder. "I'm sorry!"

Kiba grinned at her repeated words.

"What's your name?"

Hinata looked up at him shyly. "Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hinata…" Kiba muttered through gritted teeth, looking subjectively at Naruto. He turned back to Hinata politely. "I'm Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" The blonde interrupted, smiling brightly with his hand sticking out at her.

Hinata yet again, blushed, taking his offered hand. "…I-I know…"

"So _Hinata_," Naruto emphasized. "We, were just going to apologize. We didn't mean for you to get into trouble."

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that." Kiba added.

Hinata looked down to her shoes, suddenly quiet.

A blue car came around the corner, and honked at the three. Hinata jumped at the noise and turned around. Apparently she knew the guy with long hair, sitting in the driver's seat.

"Hey father." She greeted opening the passenger door.

"…Father?" Kiba mouthed.

Hinata's dad rolled down the window, his eyes running down the two anxious boys.

"Um, this is Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki. They're my…" She paused, eyes going wide at the blank spot she left for a position.

The man just grunted. "Get in Hinata. We have to pick up Hanabi at the recital."

Hinata did not argue, and just got into the seat next to him, waving a small goodbye at the two staring teens. Without one last look, the car sped off, dust rising to their eyes.

"She already knew your name, and you didn't even know hers." Kiba said, smiling off into space. "You're brilliant."

Naruto scowled. "At least I'm not a bastard! "

"Hey, I'm not the one who asked her to shut up." He replied, walking into the parking lot. He took out a key chain from his pocket, as Naruto followed closely behind.

"You don't have to be such a jerk in front of everyone. You were the one who started this whole thing anyways! You could've defended her!" Naruto yelled, getting a little too into the conversation. He pointed his index finger at the boy next to him.

"Would you shut up? None of this would have ever happened if you hadn't decided to throw that stupid paper ball." Kiba shouted back. "So technically, you're the one who should've ended in detention. _Alone_." They both stopped at a black motor bike parked at the end of the lot. Kiba drove the key into the ignition, and the engine roared to life.

"You think you're so cool, don't you? You and you're Harley, or whatever that kiddy bike is." Naruto mocked, flapping his arms like a chicken. "You didn't say anything to defend her either, so we're even." He put his arms back into a fold. "Plus, you don't even know how to treat a lady."

Kiba smirked at his actions, and put on a huge black helmet he had in his bag. "This coming from a guy who flaps his arms like a bird." Kiba snickered. "Don't tell _me_ how to treat a lady."

Naruto threw his arms in the air. "See?! There you go again! You're so hot-headed!"

Kiba sighed heavily then took off his helmet to look at the blonde. "Do you want to settle this or something?"

Naruto took a step back, and threw his bag to the side. "Sure, let's go. You and me. Right now."

Kiba grinned at his misinterpretation. "No, I mean about girls."

Naruto stopped bouncing around and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Let's have a bet." He suggested, his smile growing by the second.

"I'm listening…" Naruto uttered taking a step towards the guy.

"…Whoever can get Hinata to ask them out by the end of the year, wins." Kiba's stated, his smile turning wicked. "Put your money where your mouth is, dobe." His lips smacking at the last word.

Naruto dropped his arms, and then smiled himself. "Whoever can get _Hinata_ to ask them out? Why Hinata?"

Kiba shrugged nonchalantly, and then got back onto _his_ bike. "Why not? You just said I was being a jerk towards her, and that I _'can't treat a lady'_. And I can't let that go."

"Whoever gets her before the year ends, wins…" Naruto paused, then snorted and then struck out his hand. "Deal."

Kiba grabbed his hand, and they both shook it hard.

"Get ready to eat those words Kiba Inu_zuka_."

The brunette smirked then his helmet back on, starting the bike. "You're on." He flipped the black eye screen closed and then drove off.

Naruto smiled, picking up his bag. "This is going to be a piece of cake."

* * *

_**AN: God, you have no idea how long this plot bunny has been inside my head. A very long time... This story is going to be a love triangle, so I'm not sure what the ending couple will be yet. I'm not expecting too many reviews/alerts, since I rushed this. Yeah.. **_


End file.
